


Sunshine and Butterflies

by Ch3rriBerri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I'm tagging the other versions of the ship names just in case, Multi, at least for ones where it works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch3rriBerri/pseuds/Ch3rriBerri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really love Hinata and I really love everyone in Haikyuu!! and I really love the idea of everyone having feelings for Hinata so I decided to write this "story". Previously "Everyone Wants a Slice", "Everyone's Little Ray of Sunshine", and "Ray of Sunshine"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suga

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not exactly a story, more like each chapter is just each character talking about how/when they started liking Hinata and how much it sucks that he doesn't return the favor, BUT I was thinking I might write a scenario where the do get together/confess to him? Maybe? If you want me to? I really don't know where this "story" will go, I just know that I have a lot of feelings and emotions and ideas about Hinata getting loved, so I hope you enjoy at least some of this and stick around and cry about it like I will/do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga was the first.

Suga was the first.

Sugawara Koushi was the first to notice his feelings for the other, whom everyone would eventually fall prey to if they weren’t careful, and he was also the very beginning of this spiral roller coaster of emotion of a story that was only heading downwards. And he had known this since the first day he had met Hinata (and Kageyama); knew from the moment he saw that fiery orange hair and those beautiful, brown eyes that he would fall for him.

And it would be _hard_.

Now, I know what you’re thinking, you (probably) being the little, defensive, questioning Suga worshiper you are; _Sugawara Koushi, A.K.A.,_ "Mr. Refreshing" _, a nickname he was given (as to why the one who gave him this nickname did is still up for interpretation for some) because he is the nicest, sweetest, and most loved person at Karusuno, was the_ first _among his_ just-as-love-struck _friends to realize he had feelings for_ someone else _and_ wasn’t _the person that, that someone else (A.K.A., everyone else) realized they had feelings for_ him _? Preposterous._

And if this had been any other year of Suga’s high school career at Karusuno, or perhaps had been under different circumstances, I would completely agree with you. But, that time for Suga had already come and gone. When Suga was the center of attention and the Number One Hottie/Cutie (depending on who you talked to) at Karusuno, he had been in his first and second year of high school. He had held the title of “Person to Most Likely Be Crushed On” for _two years_ , which is an incredible feat that almost anyone would want to try and achieve, and believe me, people have tried (some by the surnames of Tanaka and Nishinoya). And Suga did it _almost_ _effortlessly_ , besides just getting ready how he normally would.

So of course you would think it’s crazy that someone else would be able to practically swoon Suga, make him weak in the knees and such. But it’s not that crazy of an idea if you _know_ Hinata, or at least know _about_ him, which most people don’t, and that’s why he hasn’t formally claimed his title of “Cutie of Karusuno.” Hinata himself, of course, being completely oblivious to all of this that is going on around him. But Suga, the rest of the volleyball club (those two especially), and Hinata’s classmates sure as hell aren’t.

To others around him, Hinata’s cute, sweet, adorable self is on the verge of obnoxiousness (and is quite so for his fellow middle blocker), but only because it’s so _bewildering_ to all of them how he doesn’t notice that him being himself makes others go _crazy_. It’s _very_ frustrating having a crush on Hinata Shouyou, and Suga would probably be the number one person to go to and talk out all your frustrations about this oblivious boy.

Sometimes (most times, actually), Suga wishes he was in the same year as Hinata, because he figures the number one reason that the first year _hasn’t_ noticed his advances yet, besides his ditziness, is the fact that he is his Senpai, and it passes off as him being nice to his Kouhai.

And that is why being older and having a crush on this oblivious first year in particular is _so. Frustrating._ Ask any other third year (and maybe even some seconds) about why it’s so hard to like Hinata, and Suga will guarantee that it is because of that fact. Of course, it ties between that and going to another school for others, but that is for a later time in unraveling this crazy ball of string that is this story.

This boy has it bad, though. Which is just what you’d expect from someone who is the first of many to recognize their feelings for another, but does that make it any less frustrating and annoying? Of course it doesn’t.

And when I say this boy has it bad, I mean _bad_. It might be a slight exaggeration, but Suga thinks that this is just as frustrating as if every time you thought of something, you forgot it. Maybe even more so. Which doesn’t sound _that_ bad, but wait, what is sound? What is bad? Exactly, it would be awful.

But, as awful as it is sometimes, having a crush on someone, who you’re around for pretty much _all_ of your free time, is pretty great. _Especially_ if you play a sport with them (don’t even get Suga _started_ on changing; he swears that every time he “just happens to glances” at Hinata, his heart grows, explodes, and implodes all at once). It feels amazing to Suga when he gets to play in a match, or even just in practices, and Hinata spikes his toss successfully. The smile on his face and the sudden burst of energy that he gets when it’s successful is too much for Suga to handle. And while he might even be a little envious of Kageyama, because he gets to experience this sensation _all the time_ (and Hinata’s face is different for him), he feels that on the off chance that he _does_ get to set for the other, it’s more special. Though, it wouldn’t be the _worst_ thing in the world if it happened more often.

Half of Suga wants this pain and suffering of high school crushes to just be over with already, but the _other half_ of Suga thinks he might be a masochist, because this kind of pain is possibly something he enjoys and could maybe even get used to in the long run.


	2. Yamaguchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi had been the next innocent to fall victim to Hinata's adorable self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to holyleopika for wanting Yams! He is my son, so I hope you enjoy. Also, yay! Hinata actually speaks!
> 
> Enjoy!

Yamaguchi had been the next innocent to fall victim to Hinata’s adorable self. Though, it didn’t hit him like a train to the face (or a bad toss, maybe) like it had for Suga; there hadn’t even been a specific event that had helped Tadashi _realize_ he was under Shouyou’s accidental and unintentional spell, it just, happened.

Tadashi had noticed he had been falling for Shouyou because he kept catching himself feeling happy whenever he saw the other smiling, and there was always a recurring thought about interlocking their fingers together every time they happened to be shoulder to shoulder. At first, he wasn’t alarmed by it in the slightest, because he had the same ideas and feelings for his friend Tsukki, too.

And these feelings for Hinata were nowhere near as strong as his feelings for Tsukki, but they definitely felt, different, to say the least. Maybe he had really strong, platonic feelings for both of them, and because he had never actually been in love, was confusing them for romantic feelings? Maybe he only loved one of them and was confusing those feelings and the other’s friendship for those feelings? Or maybe he had been in love with both of them?

These questions were becoming more and more frequent and complex every time he had been around the two, sometimes even when they were nowhere to be found, and Tadashi had no idea how to deal with them and the conflicting feelings and ideas that always followed shortly after. The confusion, the uncertainty, and the unknown that had been stressing Yamaguchi out more and more as he thought about it had also been distracting him from his school work and sometimes kept him up at night. It even went as far as to wake him up in the middle of the night, usually not long after he had thought the pestering questions and feelings had already gone away for the night.

It got so bad that even being in the same room as the two had him on edge, making him practically biting his hand off from all the anxiety the feelings had caused him. And the aroma that naturally came from the two was so overwhelmingly suffocating that he sometimes couldn’t take it and had to leave practice early.

After the third time this happened, he had been approached by Hinata himself in the clubroom. Yamaguchi was quite alarmed when he saw Hinata, which led to him yelping very loudly (which he has always regretted) and bumping into a shelf, bringing along an avalanche of the random stuff that had collected over the years to fall on top of him.

“Are you okay?” Hinata had yelled and hurried to his side.

“Y-yeah! I’m fine!” Yamaguchi quickly lied and began to pick up the mess.

“Here, let me help!” Hinata suggested, and reached for a magazine (with a cover that probably shouldn’t be described). This, coincidentally, had been the item that Yamaguchi had also been reaching for. Their hands touched for a second before Yamaguchi realized what was happening. He yelped in shock again and quickly pulled his hand away.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Yamaguchi?” Hinata asked, confusion and concern all over his face.

“Yeah! Perfectly okay!” Tadashi practically yelled, and quickly began to tidy up the mess again.

“But you seem so, not like yourself.”

“I’m okay, really!” Tadashi was now turned towards the shelf, on his knees, frantically putting everything back so he could get out of there as soon possible. To not seem even ruder than he was already being, he asked, “So, why’d you come to the clubroom, Hinata? Did Daichi-san ask for something?”

“No, actually,” Hinata held his hand out and gave a friendly smile, which Yamaguchi could see out of his peripheral vision. “I came here because I was worried about you.”

Caught off guard, Yamaguchi stared at Hinata. Then as he absorbed what he said, he felt his cheeks run warm and gently took Hinata’s hand in his. Hinata helped him up, the smile still shinning bright.

“If you ever need to talk, please come to me! I’ll be glad to help!” Yamaguchi wanted to say “Of course!” or “Thank you!”, something, but couldn’t because he felt like his heart was in his throat. He just nodded, making Hinata’s smile grow bigger and brighter.

After a few moments of silence between the two, Hinata then asked, “Do you feel better?” Yamaguchi felt as if he was going to pass out because Hinata’s genuine concern for him was almost too much to handle. Before Tadashi could properly respond, a very angry Kageyama came through the door, fuming, “HINATA, YOU DUMBASS! GET BACK TO PRACTICE!” The booming voice startled both of them.

“S-sorry, Yamaguchi! I hope you feel better, see you tomorrow!” Hinata quickly yelled as he ran out of the clubroom after Kageyama, a “Bakageyama, you jerk, slow down!” heard from him.

Yamaguchi just stood in awe, the only thoughts that he could form being a type of lightest that he hadn’t felt in a while and a scale tipping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a little angsty lol, it just kinda happened. I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave advice, criticism, and characters/ships! Thank you!


	3. Nishinoya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Nishinoya! I love these two together so much, you don't even know. Also, sorry if this is short and kinda bad, I've had a awful case of writer's block. And also sorry this was posted wayyyy after the other chapter, again, writer's block. But nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!

Nishinoya probably had the least anxiety, worry, and confusion about his feelings for Shouyou out of everybody who fell into this oblivious child's clutches, though he still felt all of those things to a degree. But he didn’t worry about it too much because Nishinoya is very. . . upfront and honest about his feelings and doesn’t fret too much over them, nor does he get very bothered when it isn’t reciprocated. (That last part might come as a little surprising and unexpected, since we’ve all seen his track record with Kiyoko-san. But even in that situation he knows that she will probably never feel the same for him, which he doesn’t feel bad about, and mostly just does it for show. Those feelings are still real and there, though.)

Sure, having crushes when the other doesn’t feel the same way sucks (and Nishinoya has felt this quite a few times), but missing an important receive and letting his team down is much more important to Nishinoya. Having his crush(es) on the same team as him does add to the pressure of receiving properly and doing well for his team overall, though, since Noya feels the need to impress him.

Nishinoya got off pretty easy with being able to impress his crush though, since Shouyou (*cough cough* and Tanaka and slightly Asahi *cough cough*) is easily impressed by his super cool senpai.

* * *

 

“Nishinoya-senpai!”

Noya’s heart did a Rolling Thunder at the sound of his cutest kouhai calling him senpai, which he still wasn’t use to, so it was a pleasant surprise every time it happened. He smiled brightly at Hinata as he came running over, whose own smile was as bright as the sun.

“Nishinoya-senpai! I was wondering if you could help me with my receives! I’m still not as good as I should be yet and I don’t want Kageyama yelling at me anymore,” Hinata gave a faint nervous chuckle at the thought of all the times he’d be yelled at been yelled at by his ferocious setter. His smile had dimmed slightly (though still shone like Noya was standing only a few feet away from the sun) and he was scratching the back of his neck.

“Of course I’ll help you!” Nishinoya beamed, finishing up his stretches and getting to his feet.

“Wait, right now?” Hinata questioned as he followed his senpai, who began to walk off to get some volleyballs to practice with.

“Why not! Everyone is doing private practices and I was going to practice my receives anyway.” Hinata’s smile became bright(er) once more and he happily bounced to his senpai’s side.

* * *

 

The practice went really well, even though Nishinoya sometimes got distracted, thinking of Hinata’s gleeful expression when he received the ball right and when he got a little carried away when he was physically adjusting Hinata’s body to the proper positions to receive. Other than that, though, it went great and they were both ecstatic at how fast Hinata was improving.

“You did really great today, Shouyou!” Nishinoya praised, tasseling Hinata’s hair, even though he was a little shorter than him.

“Really?!” Hinata beamed excitedly, his eyes bright as stars. His cuteness physically pained Nishinoya, and he held the urge to clutch his chest or kiss him with all of his might. Hinata, of course, not noticing this at all.

“Since you did so well today, I’m going to treat you to some meat buns!”

“Really?!” Hinata exclaimed again, jumping with excitement and anticipation for the end of practice. As if on que, Coach Ukai called for them to all line up, giving them the usual “Good job today” speech, and letting them go home after cleaning up. The two cleaned and changed fast, filled with excitement.

* * *

 

“Here,” Noya said, handing Hinata his meat buns.

Hinata smiled brightly after giving a “thank you”, but stopped after he examined the inside of the bag. He looked up at Nishinoya and gave a smile that Noya swore blinded him forever. Letting out a sound of gratitude, Hinata gave Nishinoya a strong hug.

“Thank you so much for getting me so many meat buns, Nishinoya-senpai!” Hinata’s voice was so genuine, it was embarrassing.

Red-faced, Noya slowly wrapped his arms around Shouyou and grumpily mumbled, “It’s no big deal.” At that moment, Nishinoya knew this crush would be different than any of his other crushes.

The nice moment was quickly ruined, though, by a loud laugh from a very familiar voice.

“BWAHAHA! Noya-san, why do you look so embarrassed to be hugging Hinata, eh?! BWAHAHA” Tanaka was writhing on the floor, holding his sides because he was laughing so hard at the sight of his embarrassed friend. (Since the two were so excited for meat buns, Hinata and Nishinoya left before everyone else and Tanaka had raced after them, curious as to why they left so fast.)

“DAMMIT, RYUU!” Noya yelled, his face redder than before. He pulled away from Hinata and stomped over like he was going to hurt Tanaka, but ended up on the floor with him, laughing so hard he might die.

The rest of the team appeared shortly after Tanaka, surprised to see Tanaka and Nishinoya laughing on the ground and Hinata standing over them very confused.

“What happened, Hinata?” Suga asked, in his cautious, motherly tone everyone had grown accustomed to.

“N-Noya-san bought me meat buns?” He said, in a way that sounded like a question, and held up the brown bag. “And then,” he continued. “Tanaka-san came? And they started laughing?” The confused tone and expression on Hinata’s face only made Tanaka and Noya laugh even harder.

Hinata looked at his captain and co-captain for help, but all they could do was shrug.

* * *

 

A few day after that incident, Nishinoya thought about it again when he was looking out of a window, day-dreaming in the middle of class. He quietly chuckled to himself and leaned back, resting against his interlocked fingers behind his head, smiling. He wasn’t sure what would come of these feelings for Shouyou, but dammit, was he ready for whatever was in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you could, could you possibly leave a ship/character you want to see smitten (heh, get it?) next? It would really help me out and I'd really appreciate it. Thank you so much for reading.


	4. Tanaka

A week or so after the “Meat Bun Incident”, as it was dubbed by everyone when it had been repeated and explain later in life, it was time for Tanaka and Nishinoya’s biweekly sleepover. In all honestly, besides matches, these weekends of complete chaos and fun were the thing these two looked forward to the most when making up their schedules for the month. And for how fun these weekends are, let’s face it; there’s no way they _wouldn’t_ be fun since this is we’re talking about Tanaka and Nishinoya, having them only twice a month was _practically torture_.

Having to go through two weeks of practice (which is fun, but a lot of work), school (which isn’t fun and is also a lot of work), and just life in general in too much for these two to handle sometimes, but when the second and fourth weekends of the month roll around, they couldn’t be more grateful. Their excitement is overwhelming and gets everyone else pumped, even though they aren’t participating in the fun.

On top of getting fired up (which is helpful when matches are on the way), the others as well are also grateful for these weekends because for the first few days of the week when Tanaka and Nishinoya come back, they are so well rested and cooperative that everyone wishes it was _every_ weekend, but they’ll take what they can get.

No one has a clue about what happens at these legendary sleepovers they hear so much about except the second years, who were all sworn to secrecy. If they’re all being honest though, most of the time they really talk up what happened and it’s just a normal sleepover (unless Saeko-neesan is home for the night. Those nights. . . you don’t _talk_ about _those_ nights; you _live_ them. And the morning after is always fun too because Saeko-neesan always makes breakfast. You have no idea how grateful Ryuu is that his sister is a great cook). But talking about what’s happened over the course of two weeks in a very intimate, respectful, comfortable, judgement-free area is just so _refreshing_ for all of them, so in the end, the wait is worth it.

* * *

When Tanaka and Nishinoya entered the former’s house, they both subconsciously gave a sigh of relief when Saeko-neesan was nowhere to be found (which they both chuckled at when they realized they had done it). Of course they both love Saeko, but she can be very intense sometimes (it’s shocking to most people when they hear that, since it’s coming from _them_ ) and can even add to their stress, so when she isn’t home going off about her practice or complaining about how they should be doing something fun instead of talking about their “gross high school feelings” all the time, it’s nice.

“Oh, I just remembered,” Tanaka said as they headed towards his room. “What was it that you were so eager to talk about, Noya?” When he glanced to his side, Nishinoya had a big smile on his face. Seeing the smile made him smile, and then he was suddenly yanked into his room.

“Geez, Noya,” Tanaka chuckled at the other’s excitement.

“Sit, sit, sit,” Noya in **sit** sted, quickly sitting on the floor at the table in the center of Tanka’s room. The look of excitement on Noya’s face made Tanaka chuckle again, and he sat across from the other.

“Sooooooo,” Nishinoya started, seeming like he was trying to be innocent. “You know Shouyou, right?”

“Uh, of course I know Hinata,” Tanaka said in a tone that sound like “duh, I’ve only been on his team for months”.

“What about him?”

“Wellllll, I think I have a crush on him.”

Tanaka lost it.

“BWAHAHA! A CRUSH ON HINATA???? WHAT IS THERE EVEN TO LIKE IN THAT WAY??? BWAHAHA!” What had happened in the “Meat Bun Incident” reoccurred again; Tanaka made fun of Noya, Noya got mad, and then the two ended up having a laughing fit. After their fit, instead of moving on and not talking about it like before, Tanaka questioned Noya again.

“Seriously though, what about Hinata could possibly scream ‘dating material’?”

The air around Noya shifted from light to serious as he answered with, “I’m not so sure what it is exactly, but there’s _something_ about Shouyou that’s so. . . _intriguing_ , I guess is the word.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. His smile is probably the biggest culprit.” The two nodded at the thought, taking a small moment to reminisce all the times Hinata had shined his bright smile at them.

Tanaka then added,” And his hair is so crazy, like ours.” They both smiled at the thought and began racking off things they like about Hinata.

“His voice is so weird but adorable.”

“He’s so short.” (“You’re short too, you know.” “Shut up!”)

“He’s so nice.”

“He’s always looking to improve.”

“He’s so cute.” / “He’s so cute.” When the two said that in unison, they gave each other a look that could only be read as “Oh no.”

* * *

The rest of the sleepover had continued as normal; Saeko came home, they had an awful(ly great time) making dinner together (that turned out really well, thanks to nee-san coming to the rescue), they played video games, and everyone went to their respective rooms once it was time to sleep.

Neither of the two teenagers could sleep with the Literal Ball of SunshineTM that is Hinata Shouyou running through their minds. In the middle of the quiet night, Tanaka rolled to his side and looked at Noya, who was laying on the floor, awake as day.

“Hey, Noya?” He whispered. (Saeko is scary when woken before necessary.)

“Yeah, Ryu?”

“I think, I like Hinata, too.”

Noya smiled brightly (though it couldn’t be seen very well in the dark) and said,” Sorry, Ryu.”

“For what?”

“You’re life’s gonna be hell for the next few years, but mine is going to be too, so it’s okay.” The two laughed a little bit and gave their goodnights, smiling wide smiles at what a funny situation they were in as they dozed off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little poopy, but I still hope you enjoyed nonetheless. Please leave the character/ship you want for the next chapter! Thank you!


	5. Tsukishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima can't believe that this is his life right now.

"Yamaguchi, come here." It was late, they had already cleaned up from practice, and Tsukishima needed his friend.

Yamaguchi's eyes lit up when he heard Tsukishima called for him and he, as calmly as he could, ran to the other's side.

"What is it, Tsukki?"

"I... wanted to talk to you about..." Tsushima mumbled something Yamaguchi couldn't hear, and as his cheeks turned a slight red his eyes went to the floor.

"What was that, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi was surprised to see the other blushing, or at least, with a flushed face. Could it have been from practice?

Tsukishima groaned internally, already regretting this. "I wanted to talk to you about Hinata."

Yamaguchi felt a bolt of electricity go through his body. Normally this happens when Hinata is mentioned and it makes Yamaguchi happy, but this time it didn't. Tsukishima never wanted to talk about Hinata. All Yamaguchi could feel was fear and anxiety.

"Wh-what about Hinata?"

Tsukishima thought for a second, and then his expression changed. It was no longer embarrassed; he looked like he was planning, scheming something.

"How do you feel about Hinata?"

"Eh?! M-me?! Why do you want to know?!" 

A huge smirk covered his face. "What's the matter? Is there something you're not telling me?" Tsukishima got very close to Yamaguchi's face and the shorter boy felt like he might faint.

"O-of course not! I tell you everything!"

"Then, tell me how you feel about Hinata."

Yamaguchi lowered his head in embarrassment and sighed, defeated. "Okay, I'll tell you. But, not here."

"And why's that?"

"Because! I tell you everything, not the team!" With that, the two said their goodbyes and left.

~

"So, remind me why we're here again?"

The two were behind Shimada Market, sitting on shipping crates as Yamaguchi rolled a volleyball with his feet. "This is the only place I can really... be myself, I guess." 

Something about that made Tsukishima feel... he didn't know exactly how it made him feel, but he didn't like it. What exactly was that feeling? A frown formed on Tsukishima's face as he pondered what he was feeling and Yamaguchi yelped quietly, afraid that he angered him.

"A-anyway! What do you want to know?"

"Do you like Hinata?" Tsukishima didn't mean for that to be so direct, but the words came out of his mouth before he could really think about it.

The question made Yamaguchi visually jump and he looked away nervously. "Wh-what do you mean? Of course I like him! He's my teammate and-"

"That's not what I mean." Tsukishima stood up, towering over Yamaguchi as he crossed his arms.

Yamaguchi mustered all the strength he could and stood up, getting right in Tsukishima's face. "Why the sudden interest, Tsukki? Is there something you're not telling me?"

The faintest tint of red coated the other boy's cheek and he looked away, Yamaguchi celebrating on the inside. 'I can't believe I was right! And Tsukki didn't yell at me!' His celebration was short-lived, though.

"I might..." The mumbling was back.

"Tsukki, you're gonna have to speak clearly, I can't understand you at all."

With a groan, Tsukishima begrudgingly responded. "I might... have a crush on Hinata..."

The face Yamaguchi made was priceless, Tsukishima wished he had a camera. 

"Wh-what do you mean you have a crush on Hinata?!?!?!?!" Yamaguchi screeched at the top of this lungs and Tsukushima had to cover his mouth.

"What are you doing?! Don't say that so loud!" After Tsukishima felt Yamaguchi had calmed down enough he removed his hand. "And I didn't say I have a crush on him, I said I might have a crush on him."

"That's the same thing!"

"No it's not, they're diff-"

"That's not what's important right now! Do you really have a crush on Hinata?" There was determination in Yamaguchi's eyes and it honestly scared Tsukishima a little.

After a few moments of thinking, he nodded. "As much as it pains me to say, yes, I have a crush on Hinata."

Yamaguchi throws his hands in the air, clearly upset, and sits back down on the crate. "Well, this is just great!"

"What's your problem?"

"I have a crush on Hinata too!" His face grew slightly red. That was the first time he admitted it out loud, and to Tsukki nonetheless! What was he doing?!

The taller boy joins him in sitting. "Yeah, I knew that, but-"

"You knew?!"

"Of course I knew."

"Does everyone know?" Yamaguchi's tone is a lot more quiet, even a little scared. That same feeling rises in Tsukishima's chest again but he pushes it away.

"I don't think so." The other let's out a sigh of relief, and even Tsukishima feel a little better. "But wait, why is it bad that I have a crush on Hinata? I mean, besides the obvious." Tsukishima can't believe that this is his life right now.

"Because I also like y-!" Yamaguchi slaps his hand over his mouth instantly. 'What are you doing?!' He thinks. 'You can't tell Tsukki you like him, you idiot!'

"'Yuh'? What's that?"

'Quick! Think of a lie!' Yamaguchi's leg starts to bounce wildly. "Y-y-yams! I also like yams!" Yamaguchi knows that it's such a terrible lie but he didn't have very many options.

Tsukishima raised his eyebrow in questioning. "Really? Yams?"

"Y-yes! I like yams! And it's a bad thing that you like Hinata because I was going to ask him to share yams with me, but now I can't because you like him and now know that he like yams too!" 'What is this terrible lie that I am making up?! What am I doing?!' Regardless, Yamaguchi tries to stay strong and crosses his arms, pouting.

Tsukishima really wishes he knew what this feeling was because it was starting to piss him off. "I won't ask him to... have yams with me, if that's what you want." Tsukishima had never said a sentence that was weirder in his life, but if it would make Yamaguchi feel better, than that's what he had to do.

'He bought it?!' Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima and his pout melted away. "You really mean that?"

"Yeah, if that's what you want."

Yamaguchi started laughing, harder than he had ever laughed before. This annoyed Tsukishima a little. 'I'm trying to have an honest moment and he's laughing at me?!'

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing! I've just, I've never seen you so serious about something, Tsukki! You're a really good friend!" Instantly, Tsukishima felt his whole face turn to fire and he turned away, hiding behind his hand.

"Y-yeah..."

"Oh no, Tsukki, are you okay?" Yamaguchi stopped laughing immediately and began fretting over Tsukishima, which only made the other's embarrassment worse.

"I-I'm fine! Let's just go home already..."

"Okay!" Yamaguchi grabbed their bags and stood up, offering his hand to Tsukishima.

'He got over that quickly...' Tsukishima took his hand, trying not to focus on how soft it was and how nice it felt in his own, and the two walked home, leaving their conversation behind at Shimada Market. At least, leaving it for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I!!!! AM!!!!! SO!!!!! SORRY!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I am SO SORRY that this took so long!!!!!! I can't apologize enough!! I am really, really sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I haven't had hardly any motivation but there's no need for excuses!!! I'm just really, really, REALLY sorry, but I also hope that this was at least somewhat worth the wait! I'm going to try and get chapters out faster orz Again I'm really really sorry!!!!


End file.
